


Frozen in time

by Girl from cabin 7 (Enotopauk)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Girl%20from%20cabin%207
Summary: А Вам никогда не хотелось, чтобы мир замер на денёк-другой во мгновении и Вы провели время, как Вам давно хотелось, как мечтали в своих самых смелых фантазиях? Нико выпала такая возможность, ведь мир остановился навсегда. А навсегда ли?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 7





	Frozen in time

А Вам никогда не хотелось, чтобы мир замер на денёк-другой во мгновении и Вы провели время, как Вам давно хотелось, как мечтали в своих самых смелых фантазиях? Одному шестнадцатилетнему парню выпала такая возможность…

Это был самый обычный летний день в Нью-Йорке. Нико ди Анджело гулял по городу вместе со своими друзьями — Перси Джексоном, Лео Вальдесом, Джейсоном Грейсом и Аннабет Чейз, которая затащила их в Американский музей естественной истории, на Манхэттене. (Что ж, там хотя бы были скелеты динозавров) Всё было прекрасно, они общались, шутили и ели чипсы, купленные в ближайшем магазине. Время близилось к закату, облака в небе окрасились в розовый цвет и теперь больше походили на сладкую вату.  
И вот, они идут по одной из улиц Манхэттена, Перси замолкает, не закончив фразу, на слух начинает давить тишина — привычные звуки города тоже исчезли.  
Что произошло? Нико не знал. Всё вокруг остановилось. Причина? Парень в чёрном её тоже не знал. Всё, что он понял — он единственный может двигаться, когда мир вокруг замер во времени. Наверное, ему стоило бы испугаться, а потом всё же попробовать выяснить причину и вернуть всё как было. Но кого это будет волновать, когда у тебя появляется такая возможность вломиться в гик-магазин и унести оттуда столько комиксов, значков и прочих вещей, сколько вздумается? Не долго думая, ди Анджело именно так и поступил.

* * *

  
— Блять, — выбираясь из разбитого спорткара, произнёс Нико. Он угнал его из автосалона, ценник на этот автомобиль явно был не малый. Ну да, он не умел водить машину, и что с того? «Мир застыл во времени, но может разморозиться в любую минуту. Нужно попользоваться возможностью, пока она есть!» — думал ди Анджело, садясь прямо на дорогу и включая музыку в своих наушниках.  
Или всё-таки не разморозиться? Прошла почти неделя, а парень всё также оставался одним в этом огромном мире. Он не мог сделать абсолютно ничего, чтобы тот снова запустился. Завести машину или включить музыку? Да, это сделать он мог, но как это работало сам не понимал. Всё что оставалось делать Нико — это ждать. Вот только он сам не знал чего.

* * *

  
Тем временем где-то в Бруклине один любознательный парень в круглых очках вот уже неделю пытался выяснить, что произошло и почему же весь мир застыл в одном мгновении. Весь, кроме него самого. У него уже появились некоторые теории от той, что на самом деле это всё сон, до тех, что говорили о заговоре и пришельцах, которые и заморозили планету Земля во времени. И всё-таки Уилл Солас больше склонялся к версии с экспериментом каких-нибудь учёных в халатах. Она казалась ему не самой интересной, но одной из наиболее логичных.  
За то время, пока он был в одиночестве Солас выяснил, что он может взаимодействовать с окружающими его предметами, он всё также мог сидеть в интернете, что казалось ему странным, слушать музыку и прочие вещи, какие люди делают ежедневно. Но он не мог взаимодействовать в людьми. Уилл думал, что он может завести отцовскую машину, потому что он её касается, но похоже дело было не в этом, ведь с живыми существами это не работало. Похоже дело было в том что машины, компьютеры, телефоны, кофеварки и прочие — это всё техника. Но парень до сих пор не понимал как это работает. «Почему машина которую завожу я может ехать, а все остальные — нет?»

Ближе к вечеру (ну Уилл предполагал, что это вечер) Солас решил, что было бы неплохо прогуляться. Он отправился на Лонг-Айленд.

* * *

  
Уилл шёл по улицам Куинса, когда услышал какой-то звук из магазина. Через некоторое время из всё того же магазина вышел темноволосый парень в чёрной толстовке с молнией, футболке с принтом какой-то музыкальной группы, узких джинсах и цепями на поясе. В руках у незнакомца была целая стопка комиксов. Он некоторое время молча смотрел на Соласа широко раскрытыми карими глазами, а после, сузив их, произнёс:  
— Тебя тут не было, когда я заходил, верно?  
— Эм… я… — должно быть Уилл в этот момент выглядел глупо.  
— Охуеть! — воскликнул парень. — Живой человек!  
— И тебе привет. Ты… эм…  
— Нико. А тебя как звать, Златовласка?  
— Уилл, — ответил Солас. — Позволь спросить, что ты делаешь? — задал он вопрос, глядя на журналы в руках нового знакомого.  
— Я? Да так, гуляю, читаю комиксы. — Парень немного качался на носках. — Знаешь, мне скучно тут одному, — вдруг произнёс Нико, смотря на тома в своих руках и всё также качаясь. — Не хочешь прогуляться вместе со мной, забраться на какую-нибудь крышу и просто поболтать?  
— Честно говоря, мне и самому уже надоело одиночество. Я не против прогуляться с тобой, Нико.  
— Здорово! — темноволосый схватил Уилла за руку. — Побежали!

* * *

  
— Нико, зачем нужно было бежать сюда? — Они сидели на крыше одной из нью-йоркских многоэтажек. Это был вечный закат.  
— Так просто быстрее, — пожимая плечами, ответил ди Анджело.  
— Но к чему была такая спешка? — спросил Солас. — Мы ведь застряли в этом моменте навсегда.  
— А навсегда ли? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Нико.  
— Что-то ты слишком оптимистичный для того, кто навечно застрял во времени, — фыркнул блондин.  
— Предпочитаю думать, что это временно.

Так продолжалось ещё несколько недель. Это были только два парня, что остались одни в этом огромном городе, июльский закат и куча комиксов.  
— Нико? — позвал Солас, когда они были на берегу океана.  
— Да?   
— Если бы всё вернулось в норму, что бы ты сделал? Что бы изменил в своей жизни?  
— Хм… дай подумать… — он молчал несколько минут, думая, пока Уилл терпеливо ждал. — Наверное, позвал бы тебя на свидание. Думаю, если с тобой не скучно, когда даже блядские океан и ветер застыли, то, если всё вокруг вдруг придёт в движение, с тобой можно будет хоть смотреть ночью на звёзды, хоть отправиться на край света — всё так же будет не скучно. Ты интересный, пускай и ботаник. — Ди Анджело снова замолчал, Уилл не знал что ему ответить. — А ты бы что сделал? — нарушил почти ставшую неловкой тишину Нико, попровляя круглые очки что уже съехали блондину на кончик веснусчатого носа.  
— Я бы согласился.

* * *

  
— Нико, куда мы идём? — на глазах у Уила была повязка, он не знал куда ди Анджело ведёт его.  
Прошёл почти месяц.  
— Это сюрприз.  
Всё тот же июльский закат вне времени, всё тот же застывший Нью-Йорк. Нико больше не хотел, чтобы всё возвратилось на свои места, Уилла уже не волновала причина произошедшего — они были вместе, это главное.  
— Можешь снимать, — произнёс ди Анджело, отпуская руку Соласа.  
Уилл снял со своих глаз повязку, как и просил парень в чёрном. Они находились перед каким-то знакомым магазином, кажется это был Куинс.  
— Нико, зачем ты привёл меня сюда?  
— А ты что здесь забыл когда мы впервые встретились? — задал встречный вопрос ди Анджело.   
— Я… эм-м… гулял, — по правде Уилл и сам уже не помнил что там делал.  
— Вот и сейчас мы просто гуляем. — Он ткнул пальцем в мостик очков блондина, возвращая те на место. — Пошли.  
Парни зашли в магазин комиксов.

* * *

— Нико?  
— М-м?  
Это была квартира Уилла. Нико уже почти заснул на кровати вместе с Соласом, когда тот позвал его.  
— И всё-таки, зачем ты меня потащил в тот магазин?  
— Потому что ты мне нравишься, глупый. — Нико бы никогда не признался в этом, но сейчас он был слишком сонным и не совсем понимал, что говорит.  
— Ты мне тоже. — Возможно за этот месяц они успели влюбиться друг в друга.

* * *

  
Прошло ещё какое-то время, прежде чем мир снова ожил. Никто даже этого не заметил, кроме двух парней, которые застряли в одиночестве на несколько недель. Но пускай всё и вернулось на круги своя, но Нико и Уилл даже не думали разбегаться.  
— Ну что, ботаник, выяснил почему Нью-Йорк остановился? — спросил ди Анджело, жуя картошку фри.  
— Эксперимент учёных пошёл не по плану, — ответил парень в очках, смотря в экран своего смартфона.  
— Теория с пришельцами казалась мне интересней, — фыркнул Нико.  
— Хэй, Нико, так что нас ждёт дальше? — задал вопрос Солас, откладывая телефон.  
— А дальше, мой дорогой Уилл, время неумолимо будет идти вперёд, но мы этого даже не заметим, потому что обязательно будем вместе. Оно ведь так быстро летит, когда ты с теми, с кем тебе интересно.


End file.
